


Phonecalls

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have their fights, every couple does, but never with such consequences as this time





	Phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fanfiction, so I hope I did okay. The idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now, and I figured I'd get it out there

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

“Dammit Beka, answer your damn phone.” Yuri hissed, hitting end call on his phone and dialling again. This was the fifth time he’s called in so many minutes, but he had yet to answer. Even when they fight though, it would never go past the fifth ring.

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.   
It’s been a week since they had their fight, a week since they’ve talked, and Yuri desperately wanted to make things right between them. It was his fault after all, having thrown out baseless accusations after Otabek kept coming home late. He’s had time to think and cool down since then and he knew he had been overreacting over nothing.

_You’re reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.  
Otabek had stormed out of their apartment after Yuri had started throwing stuff at him, not bothering to grab his jacket before leaving. Yuri had heard his motorcycle kick on before gunning down the street. It was only when the sound faded when the anger Yuri had been feeling disappeared. He got to work cleaning up the mess he had made silently, planning on letting Otabek let off some steam before calling him to apologize, knowing he wouldn’t want to hear it at the moment.

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.  
A storm had rolled in shortly after Otabke had left, making driving hard with high winds and blinding snowfall. Yuri could only hope so, he wasn’t getting an answer when he called and he has yet to be called back. It snowed until the early hours of the morning and a peek outside showed the streets covered. It wouldn’t be until the afternoon before they would be cleared and people could travel again.

_You’re reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.  
He received a call from the hospital two days later, alerting him of the accident. His fingers went numb and there was a strange ringing in his ears. He managed a weak thank you to the lady on the phone before it slipped from his fingers and it took him longer than he’d ever admit to call Viktor to come take him to the hospital. 

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.  
“Yuri? Are you ready to go?” Viktor asked, stepping into the kitchen where Yuri was standing. He hadn’t even heard him come in, but that wasn’t surprising. He’d been coming over a lot more these last couple days to check up on him, and he didn’t even have the energy to pretend to be annoyed. Someone had to take care of him though, since he didn’t have the energy to take care of himself. Not right now.

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

End call, redial.  
“Yuri?” Viktor stepped closer, a frown on his face as he glanced down at the cellphone ringing on the counter. Otabek’s phone, laying where he had left it when he left the apartment a week ago. He let out a soft sigh, rubbing a gentle hand along Yuri’s back, wanting to wipe the tears from his face but knowing it would’t be appreciate it. “Come on, we need to get going or we’ll be late.” Yuri gave a short nod, lifting a hand to wipe at his eyes.

_You’ve reached Otabek, leave a message_

“Beka… I’m so sorry.” Yuri hit end call one last time before setting his phone on the counter, rubbing hard at his eyes to stop the tears. He allowed Viktor to lead him outside to the car, Yuuri in the passenger seat waiting for them. The funeral was today, and they shouldn’t be late.

 


End file.
